The Tragedy of Errors Dromio of Ephesus' Tale
by kei-angelus
Summary: The exact day couldn't be harder from Dromio of Ephesus as he had to deal with all of the errors caused by his master's twin brother and his.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Luce. Luce?"

"Just a minute."

"Oh, there you are," I said as soon as I saw her carrying a big pot for the servant's lunch, her curly hair tied to the top of her head.

"See? Today's your favorite vegetable stew, my love," she showed me the contents of the pot. "And I even slipped a piece of beef steak just for you," she whispered.

I grinned as I retrieved the information. It was the advantage of having the cook as your lover. Sometimes I could even taste what our master served to his guests—and the feast tasted even better. It was, of course, without my mistress knowing, let alone Master Antipholus.

I had just gone home from the market, where I had just bought nice leather for Luce to make a new bag with six pennies my master had 'thrown away' to me when he had bought a nice cloth at the market yesterday. Master Antipholus didn't thought that coins mattered anymore since his marriage.

Now before anyone asked… Yes—Luce was my lover. No matter what people said about her, I was sure we were a couple, and I didn't even know how this happened. We first met when Master Antipholus and I had moved to my mistress' resident—that now was called The Phoenix—thanks to my master's _corny_ sense. After that, it had just happened. I wasn't even sure how we ended up together.

I remembered the first days when I had started living here. I had isolated myself because I never liked new people, especially when _I_ was the new people in the house. I had tried to be with my master as much as possible just to avoid talking to the other servants, though it had meant more bruises on my head. I had always thought that the servants had been talking about me on my back. The only servant I had made contact to—just because I had really _really_ had to, was the one who had brought me my meals and sat with me on this exact table without any reason. And that was Luce.

I had learned her name on my fifth day, just after she had asked me my name first. After that, we had started to find an excuse to talk to each other more than we should have. Maybe that was the start of everything with her.

When I was waiting for my lunch and finally took my usual seat, the corner-most seat in the servant's dining hall, Bridget came in and told me that mistress wanted to see me. I bet it was just something unimportant related to my master. I shooed her with an 'after lunch' and a careless swing of my hand. She seemed uncomfortable with my answer somehow and huffed as she turned around and left, but I wished I hadn't cared. I was famished.

As usual, Luce took a spoonful of vegetables for me first and I'd wait for her to take the last spoon of it and sat together with me. When I was waiting for her, the other servants were talking about how our master had skipped lunch again and how upset our mistress was.

See? I bet all of the pennies left in my pocket that my mistress only wanted to ask me if my master had been with me the whole morning and the answer was: _no_.

Now that I mentioned it, I hadn't seen my master today. He hadn't woken me up with his feet this morning. Well, but it was not the first time. Sometimes he forgot to do his morning ritual of kicking my feet just to wake me up to order me to do something—and sometimes he just wanted to annoy me. So, maybe everything would be as normal as every day.

"Dromio, don't wait for me. I still have to chop the pork for the guests that master have told us will come," Luce said as she walked passing me, carrying the empty pot to the kitchen.

"Oh. Are you sure?" I shouted. I wished I could've had this lunch with her today. I wanted to show her the leather I had just bought. I had chosen the leather myself. I thought this one would match her skin and look good on her.

"Yes," I could hear her voice from the back of the kitchen in the middle of the usual chattering of servants complaining about the weather or their job.

"Well, okay then," I nodded, kind of disappointed, more to myself since she was already off to somewhere in the kitchen.

I quickly snatched a piece of bread from the large basket in the middle of the table and was ready to take my first bite when suddenly Bridget came back with more urgency. She was telling me that the mistress was coming _here_ to strangle me.

I almost scoffed. Of course, I didn't believe that. Either it was a joke or the women were trying to pull a prank on me again. As if they had ever succeeded anyway. And if— _if_ they ever succeeded anyway, I could always tell Luce to cut their lunches. I narrowed my eyes and smirked at my own thoughts.

I was ready to take the second attempt to take a huge bite of bread when suddenly—

"Dromio!"

 _Damn_.

" _ **Dromio!**_ "

It was really the mistress—with even higher voice. Her first shout had been enough to silence some servants sitting near the door and her second shout had been enough to silence all of the chattering in three seconds and made all servants threw their eyes onto me, including Bridget with a very annoyed look saying, " _Told you_."

I sighed as I threw my bread onto my plate and quickly left the leather for Luce on the table. No matter how much I wanted to see her happy face when she saw my little gift, I knew I just couldn't run from my mistress.

Somehow I knew something bad— _really_ bad, would happen to me.


	2. Act 1 - Tragedy of One Thousand Marks

**Author's Note : All of the original dialogues were re-translated into English by me from the Indonesian translation by our director, Arie Wijaya. Some words were also taken from Sparknotes' modern English version.**

" _Your_ mistress? What kind of mistress do you have?"

I grunted in frustration. " _Your wife_ , master. _My mistress_ ," I emphasized every word. "She and her sister are at The Phoenix. They are waiting for _you_ for _lunch_. They also pray for you to _come back_."

" _What_?" my master exclaimed, throwing back my frustration at me. "I've told you not to tell jokes to me right now. Now you take _this_! And this!"

"Stop! What are you doing?" I said as I dodged his first two blows. I expected another high blow when he suddenly threw himself at me. That was new. I could evade the unusual attack, but it had been so sudden that I had to let myself crouch on the ground. Before I could turn around to anticipate the next attack, my master was already on top of me, throwing some more blows on my head, just by my right ear. "Ouch! Stop, sir! For God's sake, _stop this!_ " I cried as my master hit me.

Using the unusual same pattern over and over again, I could see my master's next blow. I thanked God for my life-long-lesson of dodging my master's punches, though his fist wasn't as firm as usual this time. I caught his wrist right before his fist landed on my head, and with one swift move, I bit it, just hard enough to make him yelp in pain and shock. Successfully bringing his guard down, I could push him and finally get away from him. "Fine!" I finally stood up. "I'll go away from you."

I finished my line dramatically, acting as if I was the victim— _oh, wait, I really was_. I took some unnecessary heavy steps before I heard Master Antipholus stood up and threatened me with nearly throwing a rock and made me run.

 _Huh. Using a rock as a weapon. That's also new._

I hated the fact that some merchants, who had just arrived here, had witnessed our stupid fight. Some of them must have heard what master had said. They must have thought that I was some kind of fraud, who had gone away with my master's gold—I could only pray that none of them would call a guard. I didn't want to be seen as a liar. But more important than that, I would get even more blows if I got into the prison. It was either because of my master would have to pay for me, or my mistress would be even angrier that I didn't come back, or _both_.

Now somebody was approaching me.

 _Damn_.

When this foreigner started to talk with a weird accent, I had just realized that my ear was ringing because I couldn't really hear what he was saying. I had to pretend to not understand what he was saying instead of honestly saying that my ear was ringing. Oh, now I _was_ a liar.

I left the old man and walked away as I was still rubbing my right ear. And I had just noticed the ache in my head—and the growling of my stomach. Oh, if only master hadn't disappeared this morning.

What the hell was wrong with my master anyway?

He had looked somehow different just now. It was like he hadn't been joking. It was as if he hadn't been my master. He hadn't been standing as straight as my master usually did and his blow had even felt different.

 _Hell_. I even memorized how his blows felt by my heart.

Though he hit me every day, I was sure I didn't deserve what he had just done to me. I was sure I hadn't done anything wrong this morning. I had just gone to the market to find the best leather for Luce, but I wouldn't have gone if he had told me not to. I had certainly spent some extra time finding the leather—just a couple of hour, I was sure, but master hadn't given me any task today! Let alone giving me _one thousand_ —one _fucking_ thousand marks.

My master never gave me anything more than a little money, beside five to ten ducats twice a year, on Christmas and my— _our_ birthday. Though sometimes he would give me some money if I asked—sometimes to buy clothes, leather, or something else necessary. Since our moving to The Phoenix, master was even more careless about money. He would throw away anything he thought was unnecessary anymore. It was easier for me to get some extra pennies—and it was very convenient, since now I had Luce. Well, the things with women. Sometimes I wanted to buy her something, or sometimes I just wanted to impress her while going out together in our free time. Sometimes I could even save those extra pennies to buy a nice stuff. But I always had to be careful with the timing. I could only just end up being beaten if I asked my master when he was in bad mood.

As I reached the last corner before the street where The Phoenix was, I realized that I had failed the task my mistress had given me. Now my mistress would beat me, too. How could I convince her that I had _really_ looked for Master Antipholus for the whole hour? I had thought that he would be at The Porcupine, or The Tiger, or maybe at one of the shops he often visited. The owner of the leather shop I had visited this morning said that he saw my master with some rich merchants about half an hour ago. I then had expected that he might have been on his way to have lunch and I had decided to go back to The Tiger. But instead, there he had been, curiously standing near the harbor.

Now how could I say those all in three seconds—the limit my mistress had to listen to someone else's story, before she lashed out?

Oh, I wished I could tell Luce to cover me, so I wouldn't be seen. I hope someday one of the inventors would create a device that could make us talk from a distant place. Or _maybe_ —maybe I could just sneak out and silently go inside and straight to the kitchen, without going through the dining hall. Making up my mind, I nodded to myself as I realized that I was already a few meters away from the house.

 _Wait_. I stopped right in front of the door, just five steps away. But my mistress would surely hunt me down if I didn't show up as soon as possible, let alone deliberately avoiding her. I turned back and took two steps just to do the same thing so that I went back to my original position. I messed my hair in frustration, accidentally scratched my bruised head in result. With a loud sigh, I finally took the last steps and reached for the door handle. Right before I touched the handle, the door burst opened. I jumped backwards as I saw Miss Luciana holding the door from the inside. My eyes flickered several times before she closed the door again.

I cursed as I really had to go inside now that Miss Luciana would surely tell Mistress Adriana that I was here. With one final sigh, I opened the door, facing my judgment for today.


	3. Act 2 - Tragedy of Apples and Prayers

**Author's Note : All of the original dialogues were re-translated into English by me from the Indonesian translation by our director, Arie Wijaya. Some words were also taken from Sparknotes' modern English version.**

"Now go back and find your master, servant."

"Go back and take more blows, mistress?" I dramatically said. "Oh, for God's sake, just send someone else!"

"Go now, or I'll smash your head."

"And I'll get another one from my master!" I shouted. "To bear all of this, I'd need a head of the holy angel."

"Oh, shut up!" my mistress' fan jabbed my arm. "Go. Now!"

"Are you treating me like a _ball_?" I narrowed my eyes. I didn't know where all of this bravery came from. "You kicked me out of here as if I'm a football and my master will do the same," I muttered grumpily, pretending that my mistress couldn't hear it. "Mistress, if I keep working for you like this, I will surely end up in a coffin!" I dramatically said.

"Ooh, I will craft your coffin myself!" my mistress scolded, sick of my exaggerated speech. I jumped at her sudden harsh words so that I hid behind Miss Luciana, grabbing her shoulders. Oh, I _swore_ I didn't plan that move.

"Now, go away! Quick!" And she dismissed me with her hands.

My master's blows hurt, but my mistress' endless blabber was _way_ scarier. I wondered how Young Mistress Luciana could keep up with it all her life. If I had ever made her mad— _really_ mad, not her usual _whining_ , I thought she might've been pulled my eyes out with her own fingers.

Oh, for God's sake, where the hell was my master? And when I found him, I swore I'd embarrass him in front of whoever with him—or probably in front of the whole town. This time, today, I would stand for my right, once and for all!

As my determination filled up my heart, I kept practicing the best accusation I would use to get out of this injustice.

" _And_ _ **you**_ _, you made this new mark by pretending that you didn't know me and you said that you had given me one_ _ **fucking**_ _thousand marks in gold, that_ _ **God knows**_ _you never_ _ **ever**_ _gave me, and now you made the situation even worse by not showing up for lunch_ _ **until now**_ _. I'm done. I am_ _ **totally**_ _done_ ," I imagined myself throwing my hand carelessly as I turned around and walked away, leaving my master, to the better life I deserved.

I hummed in satisfaction, nodding in approval. My line was getting better. That was only one of the lines I had created on my mind, every one of them ended with me quitting my job. I could even imagine the people staring at us, some of them admiring my courage for standing up for my rights. This imagination of mine had distracted me from my growling stomach.

 _Now that I mentioned it._

Done with the rehearsal of my speech, I was reminded of the fact that I hadn't eaten anything today and now was past noon. I silently prayed that any kind of miracle would come. I knew if I believed enough, then God would help me, so I reached my pocket and with some faith, I knew God had not forsaken me. I found that I got some forgotten leftover pennies and it was enough to buy some apples. I quickly strode to the nearby fruit seller who was fortunately had recognized me as Luce's man. I took the shiniest apple I could see and gave him two pennies, too happy that I didn't even think about getting some change. The man smiled at me and threw me a smaller apple, saying that I could have it. I grinned in satisfaction as I retrieved my apples. I guessed the fruit seller knew Luce well that he had given me two apples for only two pennies—not that I was familiar with the prices anyway. "Send my 'good day' to Luce, young man," he said when I excused myself.

Munching my apples, I continued my _stupid_ journey to find my _stupid_ master. He and his _stupid_ mustache were finally seen walking out of the jewelry shop. Of course, he was there talking, probably boastfully showing off whatever he had or whatever he had done, with two gentlemen I had noticed several times. That big guy was hanging out with Master Antipholus a lot lately, but the shorter guy had never visited The Phoenix.

I took one last bite and threw away the apple core as I let my each footsteps extend, preparing the speech I had carved in my mind. When I was only four steps away from my master, I inhaled as deep as I could and…

"There you are, Dromio," my master beamed after the short guy had told him that I was approaching. As soon as I heard that, all of the courage and rage I had built shrunk. "This is my servant, he…"

When his prattle turned out to be longer than four sentences, all of that anger came back in an instant. I didn't care what he was talking about me anymore and all I wanted was to show these gentlemen how an _asshole_ my master was. Going back to reality, I could hear him saying, "Now, what's the matter, Dromio?"

" _The matter_?" I cried in a mocking tone. "You pretended that you didn't know why I had come for you! You asked about one thousand marks that you _claimed_ you had given me! You said you didn't know about any mistress! And you left another mark _here_ on this!" I showed him the fresh bruise on the right side of my head.

Startled and embarrassed, my master swung his hand on that mark while saying, "And I'll make sure it stays there for a long time!"

I tried to evade with the energy the two apples had given me, but I hadn't expected this to end this way. His blow had met my right ear and caused it ringing. I couldn't do anything but covering my head with my hands as he threw me another blow.

One of his friends, the small guy, had to stop him from _killing_ me in front of everyone. The gentleman didn't look that friendly, but he had saved my life. At least I would live to see the end of this day, I hoped. I had to thank him later.

My master straightened his jacket as he hissed, "Don't you ever _make_ _fun_ of me, Dromio." Then he kicked my ass as an order to follow him and his friends. " _Oh, all I ever do was to please_ _ **you**_ _, master_ ," I wanted to yell sarcastically with such poison in my voice. Of course I never said that. I could only curse under my breath with every step I took.

Realizing that we were not walking to the direction where The Phoenix was, I let out another sigh as I remembered how scary my mistress was. I could already imagine how _melodramatic_ she would be as soon as she saw my master and how satanic she would be when she found out that I had failed her order for the second time. Well, maybe God had forsaken me now.


	4. Act 3 - Tragedy of a Crow (The Tool)

**Author's Note : All of the original dialogues were re-translated into English by me from the Indonesian translation by our director, Arie Wijaya. Some words were also taken from Sparknotes' modern English version.**

"Get me a tool to break the door!"

"If you dare breaking something here, I will crush your head!" the man behind the door shouted before I even found a word as an idea of what tool I could use to break the door. Hearing his words, I couldn't hold my tongue anymore.

"Oh, I will use my words to argue with you, sir. And since words are just wind, I will be breaking wind right in your face, so that you will be crushed till you're out of words!" I didn't even know where my words had come from.

"The only one being crushed is _you_ , you dog!"

 _That's it._ "Enough of this nonsense! Let us in!" I banged the door even harder.

"Oh, of course," the bastard mockingly said. "When the birds have no wings and the fishes have no scale, I will open the door for you. Now, go away!"

"Damn it!" my master stepped forward. "Fine. I'm breaking in!" he yelled. Hearing the word, I smirked. I was sure my master would do something to make this stupid guy open the door in _style_.

"Go get me a crow!" he unnecessarily slapped my arm again. Oh, I _was_ disappointed. I honestly thought that he would've done something himself.

"Crow… Crow!" I muttered. I started to run to get the tool when my legs bumped into something shaped like another leg. "Ouch!" I cried as my face met the ground. I just realized that it was really a leg and the owner had deliberately stretched it to make my day even more miserable.

 _Oh, damn it!_ I knew it. I _knew_ it! This little guy, Bartho—, or Balto—, or Balthy-something wasn't as good as he had seemed when he had saved my life! I pointed my finger as a way to threaten him, but he only smirked in return. Seeing his thin leg stretching out, an idea of stomping on it with boots came out. I was only two steps away from him when my master yelled, "Just leave!"

Not being able to ignore my master's order, I loudly grunted in frustration as I took my heels with angry steps.

I swore, once this devil was in the house, I'd tell Luce to put something nasty in his soup. _Let us see_.

Now, where had I been?

 _Oh, right. Crow. Crow. I have to find a crow._

I remembered that I had lent Tim the crow several days ago, hoping that he had returned it to its original place, just to find that I had to hop the fence to the backyard. I peeked inside through the tiny hole on the wooden fences, hoping the guard dog was sleeping. Though I'd lived in this house for months, that damn dog never liked me, even though sometimes I threw him his food. Luce said that maybe I smelled like a cat. I never understood what that meant.

No sign of any wiggling black tail, I quickly planned my moves when another idea came out of nowhere when I saw the tall tree by the fence. Though it had been years since I last had done this, I carefully climbed up the tree. I had grabbed three branches and probably was already half my way to the top of the tree when the stupid dog started barking.

 _Shit!_ He was hiding in a place I couldn't have seen. That damn dog had probably been there all the time, knowing that I was trying to get in, waiting to surprise me. That damn stupid dog.

Startled, I fell from the tree with my bottom hitting the ground. Rubbing my bottom, I quickly looked around me, hoping that no one was here to witness this. Fortunately, there was only a cat by the tree, staring at me, probably silently mocking me because of my stupid scene. I sighed and decided that I would just hop the fence.

Oh, if only the tree hadn't tempted me to climb it. Oh, if only I didn't have to take the crow. Ooh, if only whoever had been guarding the door hadn't been so stupid that he had let my master wait outside. Oooh, if only hadn't come back earlier today and just skipped lunch, I would probably be cuddling with Luce in the back of the kitchen, eating my piece of bread.

Picking up a round rock, I braced myself and took the last breath to encourage myself to face the evil dog. I took two steps back and ran towards the fence. _When I was able to grab the top side of the fence, I knew I had jumped right_ , I wanted to say, but in fact, I stopped myself right before I channeled my power to my feet and started to think that this was useless. The fences were too tall.

I tried so hard to find another way to get the damn crow. Of course I knew some of the boys working for the neighbors, but I knew they would gossip around and the maids would spread the gossip that my master had gone poor, which was nowhere near the truth that I _only_ borrowed a _damn_ crow. I sometimes wondered how gossiping worked that the spread words would be so different from the original ones. Knowing that, the only option available was to go back to the market and find a new crow, hoping the shop owner would let me pay later.

With another sigh, I walked back to the market.


	5. Act 4 - Tragedy of Rope & Doppelgangers

**Author's Note : All of the original dialogues were re-translated into English by me from the Indonesian translation by our director, Arie Wijaya. Some words were also taken from Sparknotes' modern English version.**

"Now, Dromio, go and buy some rope."

"Rope, sir?"

"I'm going to whip my wife and her followers, as a punishment for locking me out."

I cringed at his words and hoped that Luce wasn't counted. The idea of her being whipped was unbearable. I swore I'd be willing to take his blows if it was for Luce. It wouldn't make any difference to my already-beaten-body anyway. I wasn't really paying attention when he mentioned something about the goldsmith until he half-heartedly slapped my back to shoo me.

"To buy this rope means that I am to buy the same rope used to whip myself, too," I said, realizing that this rope soon would be the rope my master used to punish me.

"Oh, just go already!" my master slapped me again.

"But, sir—," I wanted to defend myself, but Master Antipholus was already calling the goldsmith and ready to start a conversation, or to argue. I also wanted to ask him where I should've found him when I'd bought the rope, but he was already caught in a conversation about a necklace.

Feeling left, I started to walk away with a sigh. Just before l jogged to fulfill my master's order, the person in front of me, who seemed to be in hurry too, caught my attention.

I didn't know where this came from, but I could feel some kind of gravity that forced me to look up so that our eyes would meet. I wouldn't even raise my head if it had been any other person, but something in this guy had hypnotized me.

I didn't know if it was about how he moved or how he dressed, but he looked like someone I knew. Not only that his brown eyes was as stunned as mine, or that his boots was as black as mine, or that his shirt was as crumpled as mine, or that his curly hair had the exact same shade as mine.

He looked like _me_.

It was as if the time had stopped when we looked at each other in amazement. His gestures mirrored mine and my feet couldn't help stepping in the same rhythm as his. I could even see my own confusion in his eyes.

Right after my brain told me to go and buy the damn rope, I threw one last glance and found out that this guy was still looking at me, too. When I turned around, somehow I knew that he was doing the same thing to start to walk away.

I just didn't have the time to wonder, so I just started to run as an exchange for several seconds I had lost to stare at this weird stranger. I once read a story about doppelganger. The story that said when we met someone who looked exactly like us, we'd die. I shook my head to make the thoughts go. Oh, I wished I had had Luce here to listen to me.

I had already forgotten the weird stranger I'd met as I entered the market again. My master had given me one ducat, thinking that it should have been enough for a good rope that was just long enough for him to make a suitable whip.

When I reached the rope maker's shop, he greeted me casually, asking what kind of rope I wanted this time. "For the well? For the fences? For the _'damn dog'_?" the owner had known my usual order, proving how often I visited his shop. Oh, I wished I could lie and said that I only needed a thin rope to fix something back at home. Instead, I said, "The best thicker-than-usual rope, sir."

Raising his eyebrows, the shop owner went to the back of his counter anyway, quickly making the rope I had asked. Several customers came as I was waiting impatiently, tapping my boots on the floor, hoping that this whole drama happening today would just end.

When the rope maker came back with the rope in his hands, I hid my cringe as I imagined how the rope would land on my body. I gave him the one ducat I had and he slipped me two pennies. I grinned at how some people were just truly kind.

Getting out of the shop, I came back to the reality that I was going to be whipped, at least according to my premonition. With the rope in my hands, I walked back to where I assumed my master would be. I thought he would be at the goldsmith's place because he seemed distressed about the necklace he had mentioned earlier.

It turned out that my logic was wrong. I was usually good at finding my master, but not today. I found the shop with 'Angelo's Jewelry' sign above the door was closed. I peeked inside through the window, but no one was inside. I wondered if he had gone home. Really, I wished we had had a device that could help us send messages to each other in an instance, so that I could send him a 'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?', written in capitals.

With _another_ sigh, I decided to go back to the place where my master and I had parted. I asked some people I was familiar with along the way. I asked if they had seen my master. I would have asked them where my master had gone, if any of them had said yes, but unfortunately, none of them had seen him. At least, not until I met a ship crew near the harbor where I hoped my master would be.

"Hey, you! Have you seen your master?" the crew called me. That was weird. I certainly didn't know him, then how could he know that I was looking for Master Antipholus?

But all I wanted to do now was to find my master and end all of this, so I answered him, "No, I haven't, sir. I'm looking for him right now."

"Well, you'd better hurry. We're leaving at seven tonight."

A line was formed between my eyebrows as a result of a failed attempt to understand what this man was saying. I was sure I had never seen him, but all I wanted to do was to go home after giving my master his rope, so I couldn't waste a chance. "Um, did you see where my master went to? He was here about half an hour ago."

"Oh? I thought he had sent you to get something else."

"Um, actually, yes, and I've gotten what he wants."

"A guard from the custody office took him. He must be in the custody office."

" _Excuse me?_ " I said in disbelief.

Now it was his turn to crease his eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah. Don't you know?"

"No, sir," I mumbled. Just before the man opened his mouth to say something else, I quickly excused myself and took my leave.

All of the accidents happening today were all too weird. I walked while I was still looking at the ship crew, making sure that I had never seen him before. I could feel that he started to feel my staring at him when he started to look up to see me again.

I quickly turned to the corner, still looking behind. I didn't have the time to raise my head when suddenly I bumped into someone. He let out a startled gasp as I fell back. My bottom hit the ground with a thud. I was ready to say sorry, in case the person I had hit was a noble or something, but I swallowed the words back when I saw the person in front of me.

Startled, I didn't have the chance to ask if this person was alright or to wish that he would've asked me the same thing when my bottom hit the ground hard. Mesmerized, I didn't have the chance to say anything when I saw my reflection on this guy.

I somehow knew that we realized in the exact same second that the person in front of us was the person we had seen barely an hour ago. I also realized that I hadn't been drunk when I had seen him, though my head had hurt.

I was torn between leaving him to find my master and abandoning my master to find out who this guy was. That was why I could only do what we had done when our eyes had first met. Reflecting each other's confusion, we locked our gaze for seconds as he circled me. Our eyes widened, eyebrows creased, mouths opened in disbelief. I started to push the ground with my feet to get up.

As I finally stood on my feet, I finally got out from the trance and got back to reality. I moved my legs, drifting away from him, though our eyes were still locked to each other's. When our feet moved in harmony and started to go to the opposite direction, I could feel the urge to turn around to make sure that he was real. Again, we threw one last glace before we parted.

He was _real_. I had seen my doppelganger and I wondered what would happen next.

 _Wait._ Was all chaos happened today was caused by _this_? Oh, I could only pray to God and wished that none of this had ever happened, I wish I would've woken up next to Luce to find that today was just a stupid dream.

But _he_ was real. Therefore, _all of this_ was real. Now I wondered if he was thinking the same thing I was. _Wait_. I didn't even know if he was a real person. Could he be a ghost? If so, why did a ghost appear as me? I was sure I wasn't scary. How could a ghost scare someone with my face?

But if he weren't a ghost, _who the hell was he_? Oh, I wished Luce had been here to listen to my rant.

Being deep in my own thoughts, I didn't even realize that the custody office was already in front of me. I could see my master talking with an officer inside. Oh, maybe he would listen to me about this. I knew he liked interesting stories and the story of my doppelganger seemed good enough.

"Master. Master!" I called as I entered the room and approached him. "You have to listen to me."


	6. Act 4,5 -Tragedy of Exorcism

**Author's Note : All of the original dialogues were re-translated into English by me from the Indonesian translation by our director, Arie Wijaya. Some words were also taken from Sparknotes' modern English version.**

"Oh, what a terrible day!"

"What a terrible _slut_!" my master yelled before my mistress' servant slapped him right on his face. Oh, I wished I could've done that to him sometimes.

"Master, I'm tied up to _you_ now just _for you_ ," I grumpily mumbled, deliberately let the words filled with sarcasm. At least that was before the insane doctor's servant threw his dirty hand on my face to silence me also. I almost spat at his face, but my master and I were pushed so that we could do nothing but a failed attempt to release ourselves from the tie.

"Shut up, you bastard! Why did you tempt me?"

As the servants started to drag us out of the place, I got an idea. "Are you saying that you will let yourself tied up like this?" I partly whispered, turning my head to the opposite direction of where the servants were, so that they wouldn't hear it. Fortunately, I had been with my master for so long that he could understand the purpose of my motions. Seeing a slight disagreement in my master's gesture, I continued, "Act like an insane man, master. Let's just shout: 'devil'!"

We kept acting possessed and shouting the word 'devil' occasionally as we were dragged to The Phoenix through the back door. The servants threw us into the storage room and left us with Doctor Pinch. We could only sat on the cold dusty floor when he took out some candles, lit them one by one, and put them around us as he began chanting.

As the chanting became louder, I was managed to whisper between my breath, "What do we do, master?"

"I don't know! It was _your_ idea!"

I threw my head backwards in frustration, only to find how tight the rope was so that the back of my head hit my master's. "Ouch!" he grunted in protest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking!"

"By bumping your head onto mine? You won't get smarter by trying to knock my brain!"

Then I just realized that the insane doctor had just finished setting up the exorcism. He had even drawn a circle around us. "Now, now, be prepared, you evil spirits!" he pointed us with his thin finger and threw us some ash that made us cough. "Oh, our Father in Heaven," he started his prayer and I decided not to listen to it and use my time to plan our escape instead.

" _Master_! Do you have any idea?" I whispered again after I'd done coughing, hoping that the chanting of prayer would keep our voices unheard.

"No, _damn it_! You have one?" my master said with his eyes closed. I bet the ash had flown to his eyes.

I didn't get the chance to argue with my master as Doctor Pinch suddenly hit us repeatedly with his staff. He also spat to us and we could only groan in disgust. Now I couldn't even determine if his words were prayers or curses.

"Dromio!" my master whispered after Doctor Pinch had finished his first set of prayers. "Chew the rope!"

"What? It was too far!"

"Just pretend that the devil inside you was in rage!"

I took a full second to silently admit that my master's idea was brilliant. Without any hesitation, I acted as if I had been possessed by the greatest devil. I screamed and threw my own body to the ground, forcing my master to be on the floor with me.

Doctor Pinch startled and started to throw us more ash he had previously blessed as he raised his voice. I curled up and tried to reach the rope with my teeth.

With an effort no one could imagine, I finally could scratch the rope with my bites. Still pretending that I was the evil spirit, I also took a chance to have some revenge to my master for those lashes. I deliberately moved my body fiercely, knowing that my master's face would hit the floor. "Dromio, stop it!" he whispered, believing that I only did it for the sake of good acting.

Doctor Pinch almost finished his exorcism and was about to blow the last candle when I successfully bit the rope for the last time, ripping it from our body.

Surprised, the crazy doctor jumped and read another set of prayer, swinging his staff towards us and tried to spit on us again. Tired of all of this nonsense, my master and I lunged forward and took down the doctor. I pinned him on the ground as my master took the rope and tied him.

When we finished tying him up and covering his mouth with a cloth we had found, I asked, "Now what, master?"

" _Revenge_ ," he grinned with the evilest smile he could ever put on his face. Hearing the word, Doctor Pinch let out some muffled screams. With all of the stuffs inside this room, we would never run out of weapon.

My master told me to take an abandoned chair from the corner of the room and put Doctor Pinch on it. After that, he took more rope hanging loose on one of the window and tied the doctor to the chair. "Light up some more candles," my master ordered.

I was ready to collect some more candles when I heard some familiar footsteps. They were much heavier than any other person's. When the footsteps were near enough that I was sure the person was not far behind the door, I walked to the door instead, abandoning my master's order.

" _Dromio! What are you doing?_ " my master tried so hard not to let his voice louder that whispers.

"It's Luce!" I excitedly told my master. "Luce? Luce! Are you there?" I hit the door. I heard two voices after that, suddenly alarmed that one of their hostages could speak freely.

"Dromio?" she replied. I could hear her footsteps approaching as the guards started to panic. I didn't know what Luce was doing to them, but I was sure I would be proud of her. She could save me from this damn situation.

"Luce! They kidnapped Master Antipholus and me! Help us!" I hit the door with more urgency.

"Damn it! Don't let them go!" one of the guards seemed to be covering the door with his body. As I heard Luce's steps right behind the door, I heard two shrieks I believed was the guard's. All was heard after that was footsteps running away.

"Dromio?" Luce's voice came at the same time the door was burst opened.

Seeing her lovely face for the second time after everything happened today, I was sure I grinned so wide that the corner of my lips almost touched my eyes. "Luce!" I unconsciously threw myself at her. She hugged me so tight.

"Oh, Dromio," she said. As soon as she released me from her grip, I thought it was all done and I was about to kiss her when…

This happy ending immediately ended when my master cleared his throat.

My lips was only an inch from Luce's when I groaned in protest. But I wasn't even sure what my face told my master when I saw him holding a candle in his left hand, and a scissors in his right hand.

" _Revenge_ , remember?" he said in a very annoyed tone, rolling his eyes, followed by Doctor Pinch's muffled scream. "'Oh, shut up!" my master hit the doctor's head with the same fist he usually used to hit me. A part of me found that entertaining.

"Fine," I said after I'd told Luce to stay—for a reason that I barely knew. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Take this," my master shoved the scissors into my hands. "Don't you think he needs some grooming?" he grinned. "You. Stay here. After this, I want you to go find Adriana to tell her what we are doing to this bastard," he ordered Luce. "And I swear I will burn her face just to insult her later."

After that, it was a series of my master curses and insults to Doctor Pinch. He threatened the doctor that he would burn his beard as I put all of my effort to groom him as ugly as I could. That was until my master stupidly knocked one of the lit candles on the floor.

We took a moment of silence when the candle rolled and the flame started to touch the chair Doctor Pinch was sitting on. We all started to panic and looked for something to put out the fire. "Luce! Get us some water," I said in panic.

As I went back to looking for something to prevent the flame to spread, I saw my master stomping on the ground, desperately trying to at least reduce the spreading, while Doctor Pinch could only hysterically screamed. Before I could even reach the thick old carpet on the cupboard, Luce came back with a bucket of water. My master quickly took the bucket and threw the water to where the fire had started, accidentally soaked the doctor as well. The stink immediately filled the room. Apparently, the water was from the sewer nearby.

" _What the_ — Where did you take the water, servant?" my master yelled to Luce.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," I quickly distracted my master before he could step anywhere near Luce. "We could escape now."

My master considered my suggestion for a second before agreeing it. "Right," he said. "You. Now run and find Adriana and tell her what I told you. Fake some urgency and act like I didn't order you."

When Luce departed to do what my master had told her after throwing a knowing look to me, I just stood there, looking at the mess we had made. "Now, how should we act when we report all of these to The King?" my master said.


	7. Act 5 - Tragedy of Errors

**Author's Note : All of the original dialogues were re-translated into English by me from the Indonesian translation by our director, Arie Wijaya. Some words were also taken from Sparknotes' modern English version.**

"Your Majesty, please look this way and look at this poor young man who was treated badly," the abbess came out of the gate of the abbey.

As we raised our heads to look at where the voice came from, we saw unbelievable scenery instead. My eyes automatically met another pair of brown eyes that reflected my realization. Those eyes told me that the owner and I had met each other before. Not only once, but twice, and on both accidents, we couldn't have said anything. Now on the third time we were facing each other, I just knew that we _had to_ know each other.

"He looks like me," my master shook my shoulder and signaled me to look at the other man. "And he looks like you!"

There were two Dromios and two Antipholi.

Before we could even reach a conclusion to answer all of this unbelievable matter, my mistress stepped forward and said, "Do my eyes deceive me, or am I seeing two husbands?"

"One of them," the King pointed his staff to my master and his doppelganger, "is someone I know well." Then he laid his eyes on my doppelganger and me. "And so is one of them. But which ones are they? Can someone tell me?"

"Tell him, quick," my master unnecessarily slapped my arm. I was too amazed by all of this that my doppelganger raised his hand quicker.

"Me! Me, sir! I'm Dromio, and I beg you to forgive my master."

 _What?_

"No, Your Majesty! It's me. I _am_ Dromio. I am the one who begged you to let me stay here."

The King stared at us in confusion. As I gave The King the most pleading face I ever could, thanks to years and years of acting practice to convince everyone around me that my master was mean, my master's doppelganger suddenly rushed to the prisoner and said, "Are you Aegeon, or a ghost?"

"Oh, my old master," my doppelganger followed his master. "Who tied you up like this?"

Puzzlement was clear on my master's face as I looked at him, knowing that my face showed the same confusion.

"Whoever did that, I am going to loosen the tie. With his freedom, I am going to get back my husband," the nun suddenly rushed to this unknown prisoner, too.

 _What is actually happening here?_

"Husband?" my master whispered.

"A _nun_ with a husband?" I whispered back.

"Now tell me, Aegeon," the nun started as the old man had stood on his feet. "Aren't you the one who once had a wife named Emilia, who gave birth to twin boys?"

Hearing the word 'twin', both my master and I threw our eyes to look at our doppelgangers. I noticed that the guy wearing the same attire as me had pulled the wrong master. My master quickly released his grip and let him have his master back. Unexpectedly, he approached me with a grin, while I was ready to defense myself if I felt any threat.

"We met at the market," I said.

"Yes!" he excitedly exclaimed.

Looking at him this close, I couldn't deny the similarities between us. He suddenly pulled two caps and I realized that it was my cap that had fallen somewhere when my master and I was taken to the storage room by that crazy doctor.

I was delighted to have my cap back. I retrieved it from him and immediately wore it back. Seeing him mirror my moves to look at me, I couldn't help wondering if he was real. That was why I braced myself to touch the curls sticking out of his cap. Not getting used to strangers, I couldn't help flinching as he pinched my shirt to do the same thing I did.

When the nun mentioned my name, we listened to the nun's explanation about how my master and I had ended up here. I told the guy in front of me that it was me in the nuns story, but it seemed that he didn't quite get it.

We stopped looking at each other when The King mentioned our name. "Antipholus, you are the one coming from Corinth?"

"No, Your Majesty. I came from Syracuse," the other master then ripped my doppelganger and I apart.

"Wait! Don't stand beside each other! I can't tell which one of you—"

"I am the one coming from Corinth, Your Majesty," my master stepped forward.

"And I am the one coming with him," I said.

"Your great uncle, King Menaphon, the famous knight, had bought me to Ephesus," my master made sure that he was really the one The King knew so well.

"So," my mistress started. "Which one of you had lunch with me?"

"I did, kind lady," the other master said.

"Ah, then," my mistress moved closer to my master and tried to hold his arm. "You are my husband, aren't you?"

"No," my master coldly answered. "I'm going to say 'no' for that." I flinched as I imagined how that wouldn't end well.

"So am I, though she called me as her husband!" the other master worsened the situation. "But this generous lady, her sister who called me brother, if all of this are real, I hope I will have the chance to fix everything I have said to you today," he kneeled in front of Young Mistress Luciana as my master and I could only shrugged in puzzlement.

Everything started to be explained when the goldsmith revealed the tragedy behind the necklace. He had given the wrong master the necklace and asked my master for the money. That was when my master had been taken to the custody office.

"I had given Dromio the money, but I guess he didn't give it to you," my mistress said.

"No, mistress," I said. "Master only received the rope from me. And you had never given me any money!"

I was ready to dodge any attack in case my mistress threw her fan, but the other master said, "And I have this pouch full of money from you. My Dromio had brought it to me. I seems that we kept switching slaves all day. Everyone though that I was him and he was me. I bet that is how all of this errors happened."

I coudn't help nodding in agreement, as well as disappointment. Apparently, all of the bruised I had received today were for nothing.

My master took the pouch from his brother's hand and stepped closer to The King. "I want to use this money to bail our father."

"Ah, it isn't necessary. I am going to spare his life," The King wisely stated. Hearing The King's decision, it seemed that everyone hummed in agreement. My master gave me the pouch and told me to keep it. Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and tried to reach the pouch and I automatically slapped it and put it in my pocket. My master's brother was startled by my move and stepped back, rubbing the back of his hand.

The next thing happened was the woman from the café asking back her ring to my master. To my surprise, my master was so mean that he had kissed the woman's hand right in front of my mistress. I wondered if it was that easy to betray a woman when you were not a slave or servant.

I kept hiding behind my master's back as he talked with his brother. I noticed that my doppelganger was also doing the same thing. I tried to look at him several times, but I was too nervous that I threw my eyes somewhere else every time he did the same thing. I wondered how my master looked so comfortable chatting with his own reflection while I was actually still wondering about all of this.

When the abbess invited all of us inside the abbey to celebrate the re-unity of her family and everyone seemed to be eager to join all of us. All I wanted to do now was to go home with Luce and tell her everything that had happened today, but she didn't even give me the chance to call her as she went inside, following my mistress.

A hand suddenly pushed my head. I assumed it was, of course, my master. I then started to follow the twin Antipholi, trying to figure out which one was my master while trying to figure out how I should have felt now that I knew that I had a twin brother.

"Master," the guy wearing the same cap as mine tapped one of our masters' shoulder.

I had just realized that I was too close when the master who had been called suddenly threw a blow and it nearly hit me when the guy who was said to be my brother dodged it. I successfully cover my face, but my arm hit the head with curly hair sticking out of the cap. At least now _I_ know which one my master was.

"Should I take back out luggage, sir?" the guy in front of me rubbed his head and groaned in pain.

"Dromio, what luggage are you talking about?" my master exclaimed.

"All of your things from the inn, sir."

"Ah, it is me. I am your master, Dromio," the other master stated. "You can mind our luggage later. Now, put that arm of yours on your brother's shoulder and have fun with him." With that, both of our masters went inside the abbey, leaving us alone.

Looking at each other, we let out our surprisingly similar awkward laughs. Of course, he started the conversation.

"You have a fat girlfriend back at your master's house," he nervously said.

"Ah, Luce?"

With that, a huge figure showed up and gave the guy beside me her signature hug. I couldn't help feeling jealous and left out.

"Luce!" I desperately wanted to separate them. " _I_ am _your_ Dromio!"

Luce then released him with her lips forming an 'oops'. Rushing to my side, she grabbed my arm and clung onto it.

"She treated me in the kitchen and she thought that I was you," the man in front of me continued in disgust.

Realizing what the sentence could mean, I turned my head to see Luce's worried face. "What did you do to him?" I whispered, the jealousy rushing back. But Luce only shook her head. I decided that it didn't matter when my so-called twin brother said, "I guess now she's going to be my sister-in-law, not my wife."

"Oh, of course," I said. If there was one thing I didn't want to share with anyone else in this world, it would be Luce. "Besides, I think you are more like a mirror to me, not my brother. And I can see from yourself that apparently, I am a pretty good-looking fellow. Right, Luce?"

Both of them gave me an agreeing response.

"Now, do you want to go inside and join everyone?"

"Sure! After you, my brother," he waited for me to lead him. "You're older than me, right?"

"That's a good point," I said. "How can we determine who is the eldest between us?" I could feel Luce nodding in agreement.

"How about," he looked around him before he found something in his pocket, "we draw a straw to figure it out?" He proudly showed us the straw he had drawn.

I took the straw from his hand and showed it to Luce. We both started to doubt the fact that this guy was really my twin brother.

"No, no, no. I'm going to tell you this. We came into this world as brothers, so, now, let's go together, hand in hand, not one before the other."

"Sure! Let's do it together!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me, leaving Luce alone.

"Wait! Wait!" I said. "We can't leave her."

"Oh, come on. Of course, we can."

"No, we can't," I started to hear Luce's dramatic cry. "Let's go back, before it's too late," I dragged him back outside.

We came back and I was about to do something that I had never done before. I signaled my so-called twin brother to receive an honor to kiss Luce's right cheek as I had her left. I still didn't know why he didn't want to do it, but Luce had turned her cry into giggles. With that, I kissed her as I heard my so-called twin brother's muffled scream and decided to ignore it.

Overwhelmed by all of the errors that had happened today, I couldn't even realize how relieved I was that it was finally over. Without warning, my left hand took Luce's face as a signal of what I was about to do. I could see my so-called twin brother's eyes widened in surprise before he cringed in horror. Ignoring the disgust on his face, I covered my face and Luce's with my cap as I kissed her. As usual, her lips crushed mine as mine crushed hers. After some long seconds, I had just realized that my so-called twin brother had witnessed our dramatic act. As our lips parted, I grinned as I finally told the guy with the shocked face, "Just get used to it."


	8. Epilogue

"Sooo, you live here?" the man the resembling a mirror beside me tried to make a decent conversation with me.

I stopped eating my chicken and turned my head towards him. We had been awkwardly sitting together at the corner of the room for about fifteen minutes, just because everyone seemed to wish for it. Some of them greeted us and kept telling us that it must have been good to find a long lost brother. Some of my master's acquaintances even congratulated us just for the sake of being polite, though the man beside me seemed to believe that they were being sincere.

Oh, I wished Luce had been here to wipe away this awkwardness. Unfortunately, she was busy helping the nuns to prepare the food. Despite of the several greetings, we had decided to just eat in silence, but I guessed my brother just couldn't stand it.

"Yes," I said, immediately looking at my plate instead of my own reflection beside me. "For about twenty years, now."

"Always at the same fancy house?"

"No. We moved to The Phoenix after my master's marriage. Before that, we had lived at a much smaller house."

I still couldn't look at him directly as I talked. Looking at our boots, I could not notice that his was much dirtier than mine. I could feel that he was staring at my boots, too, probably sharing the same feeling when you saw your twin brother for the first time, that was a mixture of happiness, shyness, and mostly, amazement.

It was silent for some other seconds as I could feel him trying to find another question to ask.

"Um, do you like it here? I think my master and I will stay here for a while."

"It's all I got," I shrugged. "I follow my master all my life."

"So do I!" he beamed. Putting his empty plate down, he shifted closer to me. "You know, back at our home in Syracuse, I sometimes wished that I could've gotten away from him! But you know, I think both of my masters like me." He proudly smiled.

"They do? Good for you," I munched the last piece of chicken in my plate. "My master hits me on his daily basis."

"Oh, my master often hits me, too."

"But at least he likes you," I mumbled.

"Your master doesn't like you?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "He beats me when I'm wrong. He beats me when I'm right. He beats me to order me. He beats me without reason," I grumpily whined. "The only one whom I'm sure liking me is Luce."

"Oh, don't worry, my brother," he turned his body, facing me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "I like you, too!"

I couldn't help looking at the big assuring grin on his face. Not being used to that kind of encouragement, I guessed my cheek showed a dash of pink. He grinned even wider when he saw that and I couldn't help returning the grin. And this was when I started to believe that he was really my twin brother.

"Dromio," one of our masters called one of us. When we both turned our heads to face him, he paused and said, "Um, which one of you is my servant?"

"Which master are you?" I countered. My brother just nodded in agreement.

Seeing him open his mouth while raising his finger, I was ready to dodge any blow when he closed his mouth again and said, "I'm from Syracuse."

"Then I'm your man, sir!" my brother stood up.

"Ah," my master's twin brother put his hand around my twin brother's shoulders. "Go fetch our luggage from the ship, Dromio. It was almost seven and I'm sure they are waiting for us. Tell them that we decided to stay here for a while and send my apology for this change of plan."

My brother gasped. "The ship will sail at seven, master! I have to hurry!"

"You'd better be. The harbor was not far from here, you can reach it in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir!"

"And take your brother with you," the other master grinned at me as my brother paused his leaving.

"Me, sir?" I pointed my finger to myself.

"Of course, you silly," he rolled his eyes at me. " _You_ are his brother."

I threw my look to my brother, who was excitedly waiting for my confirmation to go with him. "But, sir," I said. "I'm not sure if my master—"

Seeing him raising his right hand just like when my master did every time he was going to slap me. That was why I flinched and was ready to quickly cover my face to block any damage he could cause, but instead, he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I've talked to your master about that."

With that, my brother let out a delighted exclaim. "Let's go, then," he pulled my hand and forced me to leave the comfortable spot. As we walked through the crowd, I couldn't help glancing at my master, who was talking to his long lost parents. The scene was somehow comforting. Though we had never actually expected anything like twin brothers or any other family member, maybe it was right that having a brother was good.

My master noticed my glance and gave me a permitting nod, giving me a sincere smile he barely ever gave me since his marriage. I could see the older couple smiled at us, too. I couldn't help returning their smiles as we reached the front door.

When we were outside, the man holding my arm still didn't release his grip as he started to hum an anonymous song. After a few meters, he just couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "You know, brother," he started. "All of the _errors_ happened today would make a great play if someone write it."

"Huh?" I couldn't understand his sudden random topic.

"Huh?" he mimicked my tone. "Do you like plays? Do you like reading?" he looked at me in puzzlement.

"Yes. I found myself enjoying literature."

"That's it!" he released my arm to point his finger at me. "Just imagine someone recreate all of the misunderstanding we've experienced today. Just imagine some actors trying to mimic us on the stage!" he enthusiastically tried to make my unenthusiastic brain to understand him. "And if— _if_ , someone wrote it, the title would be…"

"The Tragedy of Errors," I said at the exact same time he said 'The Comedy of Errors'.

" _What_?" he exclaimed in protest. "It's not a tragedy!"

"No, it _is_ a tragedy," I said, suddenly reminded by my fresh bruises.

"Oh, come on, brother," he faced me, walking backwards. "It can't be a tragedy!"

"If _I_ wrote it, I'd certainly call it 'The Tragedy of Errors'."

"But… Oh, fine," he shrugged. He then went back to his original position beside me as we kept walking to the harbor. I noticed that some people stared at us in amazement. Some of them I recognized, but some others were just unknown.

As I felt their amazement, I had just noticed that I couldn't help feeling good. We walked in silence for barely one minute when my twin brother beamed out again. "So, when are you going to write it?"

I only stared at him for seconds before rolling my eyes and walked away with a sigh. Knowing that he couldn't see my face, I hid my smile from him as he shouted several 'what's and 'why's to me until he could catch up with my pace again. Still not getting the answer he had wished, he played with his garter and pouted. _Well, now I know how to shut him up_ , I thought, secretly smiled.

No matter how oppositive we were, I couldn't deny the connection between us. Though I had barely talked, I had now realized the ease when I was with him. Seeing my mirror walking beside me— the dirtier, sillier, louder, and merrier version of me, somehow I knew, that something good was going to happen in my life.


End file.
